We propose to utilize innovative methods to develop customizations of content of existing evidence-based medicine (EBIV!) products for autism and autism spectrum disorders (ASD), and to evaluate and disseminate our products through social media and other electronic, technology-based channels to critical stakeholder populations not already specifically targeted or reached. We currently are generating customized ASD comparative effectiveness research information for a project funded by AHRQ's iADAPT program (R18 HS019271: PI, Mark Harris). For this partnership, our trans-disciplinary team led by faculty at the University of Southern California's School of Cinematic Arts proposes to extend this work and develop a highly effective, unified and sustainable high-throughput dissemination infrastructure with key partners to improve the penetration and use of customized EBM products at health and educational systems, clinical practice, caregiver and family levels. We apply innovative approaches to develop dramatic and emotionally engaging videos, webisodes and interactive media products. Our partnership with the AHRQ-funded Southern California Evidence-Based Practice Center at the RAND Corporation will ensure that our products accurately reflects the content of existing ASD EBM products and will enhance their use, value and impact in decision-making. We will employ novel methods of high-throughput dissemination through technology-based and social media channels - including an interactive webpage, Facebook page. Twitter feed and a branded YouTube channel - to enable rapid and easy downloading by our targeted stakeholder audiences of over 5 million: (1) 15,000 parents of ASD children in the nationwide Interactive Autism Network; (2) 3,716 predominately African American and Hispanic teachers in the Los Angeles Unified School District; (3) 2.6 million rural, low income, medically underserved members and 1,351 providers in Geisinger Health System; and (4) 3.2 million ethnically diverse members and 8,400 providers in California's largest nonprofit health plan. Kaiser Permanente Northern California. Our infrastructure will facilitate integration of ASD EBM evidence into practice and decision-making in the health care and education systems.